A guardiã
by Anita Lacroix
Summary: Um anjo é enviado à Terra para ajudar os irmão Winchester na busca por Lúcifer


**Prólogo**

Já estava anoitecendo quando decidiram que partiriam no dia seguinte de manhã. Voltariam a caçar. Não aguentavam mais se esconder e deixar a situação do jeito que estava. A necessidade de fazer algo era maior do que garantir a própria segurança. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os atacariam sem piedade. E não cessariam até que estes perseguidos cedessem e fossem manipulados. Ninguém conseguia deitar a cabeça tranquilamente no travesseiro sem pensar se sobreviveriam àquilo.

Após terem se resolvido, foram arrumar as malas. O mais velho dos três que ali estavam, um idoso de 60 anos, era o parecia estar menos nervoso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nunca passara por algo semelhante, mas, por algum motivo, se sentia um pouco aliviado, talvez pelo profeta ter ligado, alertando-os do perigo, minutos antes de decidirem partir. Já não via com tanta clareza, mas achara melhor que os perseguidos deixassem a casa o mais rápido possível. O ancião achou que isso talvez fosse obra dos que os caçavam. O senhor fora até a cozinha, arrumar reserva de comida para economizar dinheiro até que resolvessem comprar mais no decorrer da viagem. Foi até a geladeira para verificar se nenhum dos dois rapazes tomou uma lata do fardo de cerveja. Depois de certificado, foi procurar por caixas para empacotar os mantimentos que estivessem na geladeira e que fossem viáveis. E enquanto este se ocupava, o mais baixo dos rapazes organizava o armamento necessário antes de levar-lo ao carro. Estava lá fora, na oficina que ficava a uns trinta metros da casa. Limpava espingardas, revólveres, facas, até deixá-los com aparência de novos, polindo-os até brilharem. Não que o polimento fosse necessário, mas era um modo de ocupar a cabeça em outros assuntos tentando não se sentir mais ansioso do que já estava, o que era demasiado difícil. O mais alto deles estava na biblioteca. Preferira guardar os livros que julgasse necessários, caso precisassem durante a viagem. Organizou-os por ordem alfabética, pois achou mais prático se acontecesse alguma coisa e não tivessem tempo suficiente para ficarem revirando as caixas. Ainda faltava uma pilha para ser embalada. Olhou por acaso em cima do escaninho. O caderno de capa surrada estava embaixo do despertador para que o vento vindo das janelas abertas não revirasse suas páginas. Sentiu-se obrigado a pegar o diário consigo, sem pô-lo na mochila que tinha separado para os utensílios. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas um impulso lhe veio sobre o braço direito, como se este tivesse vontade própria, forçando-o a pegar aquele caderno. Era estranho. Não sabia explicar a si mesmo o porquê daquela reação. Mirou a porta, se certificando se não havia ninguém por perto. Havia algo errado ali. Sentia isso. Tinha de portá-lo consigo. E para tentar se desviar desse pressentimento, folheou o diário surrado. Depois de feito, fitou a capa do caderno e se recordou dos tempos de garoto, quando o autor deste ainda era vivo, e sorriu de leve para o nada naquela sala de biblioteca, perdido por um instante no passado. O transe só acabou quando o outro rapaz o gritou do lado de fora para guardar todas as caixas dentro do carro.

Resolveu , por fim, pôr o caderno surrado no bolso da jaqueta. Tentava encontrar explicações, mas nenhuma vinha na sua mente. Sentiu que se saísse daquela casa naquele momento sem o diário se arrependeria por não tê-lo pegado.

Levantou-se do chão e foi até a cozinha chamar pelo mais velho para ajudá-lo a levar as caixas para fora. Os dois acharam melhor levar a comida primeiro para evitar um estrago caso algo caia em cima dos livros e, com isso, perder informações que talvez seriam úteis. O rapaz começaria pela caixa mais pesada, enquanto o ancião recolhia o fardo de cerveja que ainda estava na geladeira. O outro rapaz, apreensivo, resolveu ajudá-los, para agilizar o trabalho. Entrou pela cozinha e pegou a primeira caixa que viu pela frente.

Saíram da casa em direção ao carro, que se encontrava a uma distância considerável da residência, próximo ao galpão da oficina mecânica do sítio. O mais alto foi o primeiro a por a caixa no carro, talvez por suas costas já começarem a doer. Levantou-se lentamente após depositar a caixa no porta-malas, levando as mãos às costas. O rapaz mais baixo pôs a caixa que carregava ao lado da outra já no carro e depois o mais velho, deixando o fardo mais ao fundo do porta-malas. A brisa gélida da noite brincava nos cabelhos dos dois rapazes e se debatia no boné do ancião. Porém, de súbito, o ar ficara cálido. Não era muito quente, mas o suficiente para incomodar aqueles que trajavam jaquetas, o que todos ali usavam. Havia algo errado ali. O rapaz alto sabia disso. Talvez estivesse delirando por estar muito preocupado, nervoso, no entanto, aquela brisa não era natural naquela época do ano. Era outono. Provavelmente estaria imaginado coisas. Mirou os rostos desconfiados dos companheiros e viu que talvez não fosse o único a pressentir algo. Olharam para o bosque que havia atrás da oficina,tentando enxergar se havia fumaça indicando foco de incêndio por ali. Subitamente, atrás deles, o estrondo da explosão negou as suas suspeitas.

Ninguém entendeu o que acontecera. Repentinamente, a casa havia desaparecido.  
>Logo após a explosão, todos olharam por instintivamente em direção à casa. Um fio gélido correu pela espinhado mais alto. Realmente todos já esperavam por algo assim, apesar de estarem surpresos pela sorte que tiveram. Não havia outra explicação para aquilo; aqueles que os buscam descobriram onde estavam, só esperaram pelo momento certo para "avisá-los" ou aproveitar a oportunidade para liquidá-los de fez.<p>

O grupo esperou até que o fogo baixasse. Talvez pudessem recuperar alguma coisa, porém, sabiam que seriam em vão. Tudo fora consumido. As cinzas tomaram conta de todo pátio do ferro velho. A sucata, no entanto, foi poupada. Estava a uma distância demasiado segura, longe do incêndio. Se tivesse sido devorada pelo fogo, o problema teria ganhado dimensões maiores; levaria o bosque consigo.

Ainda havia fumaça ali. O rapaz mais baixo, atônito, levou ambas as mãos à testa. Caminhou de um lado para o outro do carro, inquieto. "Como? ", nunca saberia. Estava apreensivo demais para raciocinar. A única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi o tal diário que deixara debaixo do alarme, em cima do escaninho. Empalidecera. Tentou correr em direção à casa, mas os outros dois o detiveram. O ancião, já preocupado, também tivera o mesmo pensamento. Perderam-no. Queria voltar pra buscar o diário. Não poderia. Talvez, houvesse armadilhas por lá. Sentou-se ao chão, com um pouco das cinzas, encostou-se no carro e levou a mão à cabeça, inspirando profundamente antes de tirar alguma conclusão. "Será mais difícil para os garotos", pensou. O ruído das chamas era a única que amenizava aquele incômodo silêncio. Mirou os rapazes. O mais baixo parecia estar muito mais perturbado de todos. Andava de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Não conseguia se acalmar. Já o outro rapaz, encostara-se numa coluna da oficina, do mesmo lado do seu. Estava, apesar de aflito, um pouco mais calmo do que o outro. Apoiado ali na coluna, estático, o rapaz mirava, com cenho franzido, o chão. Parecia que tentava se lembrar de algo. Após algum tempo, tinha organizado as ideias. Mudara de expressã-se do poste e se virou para o ancião e ao outro que estava ali. Apalpou o bolso da jaqueta para se certificar-se de algo e quebrou o silêncio. Revelara que, depois da explosão, estava tão nervoso que esquecera o diário consigo. Contou-lhes sobre o pressentimento que tivera, que sentia algo de errado. Contou-lhes também do impulso para pegar o caderno e do suposto arrependimento que lhe viera antes de deixar a sala da biblioteca. Após acabado o relato, os outros dois expiraram aliviados, embora ainda estivessem preocupados. Sabiam que seria difícil continuar sem ele. Aquele diário não era apenas um caderno com anotações importantes, mas a única lembrança concreta que restara de John Winchester. Teriam de guardá-lo muito bem, pois as coisas iam piorar. Aquela explosão era muito mais do que um "simples" atentado. Era apenas o começo.


End file.
